The Tables Turn
by Possessed by Degrassi
Summary: Jt REALLY likes Paige, he tries all he can to win her over. Will Paige fall for Jt?............find out!!! Review PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!! **Chapter 10 Now Up** In chapter 4 there is a mistake, when it says Dean, i meant to put Sean!! Sorry 4 that!!
1. Roses Are Red

The bells rings as the students take their seats in Mr. Simpson's class. Jt takes out his journal and starts doodling. Toby looks over Jt's shoulder, "Why do you still like Paige when she won't even talk to you ever since she used you for money?" "I know but if I am going to date an older woman it is going to be Paige. She's hot and last years head cheerleader." "Boy's enough talking and get started on your report." Mr. Simpson said standing over them.  
  
"Bell Rings" Emma walks to Jt, "You like Paige. She is a popular stuck up derk." Many and Emma walk out followed by Toby and Jt. "Toby do you think I am aiming too high?" "Yeah, I do. I have been telling you that since the beginning of the year." Jt started towards the cafeteria until he spots Paige over at her locker with Hazel.  
  
"Hi Paige." Paige looks over at Hazel about to laugh, "Hi Jt. What brings you here?" "Since we had such a fun time the other day I was wondering." "I'll stop you right there, I am not interested in you Jt. You're just an 8th grader. I only go for guys older and not younger than me." Paige and Hazel walk away and meet up with Spinner in the cafeteria. Jt starts banging his head on the lockers in disappointment.  
  
All that was going through Jt's mind was that Paige was going to go on another date with him and actually really like him. On the other hand Emma and Sean were having their share of tough relationship. Since Sean hit Emma she has been ignoring him.  
  
Jt walked into the cafeteria with all eyes on him. The lights dim down and now Jt is in the spotlight. He looks around as all the people disappear. A light is now revealing someone. Jt's eyes have stars as Paige walks toward him. She put her hands upon his shoulders about to kiss him. The bell rings and Paige disappears.  
  
Jt wakes up by his alarm, "Why do you do this to me." Jt gets ready for school and stops by the flower shop to buy a bouquet of flowers. With a note attached to it. Jt arrives at school and sets the flowers by her locker and finds Toby.  
  
Paige, hanging around Hazel, Spinner, and Jimmy, notices the flowers, "Wow, look, roses. They are beautiful." Paige opens the note to see who gave the red roses to her.  
  
My Dearest Paige, I hope that you adore the flowers as much as I adore looking at you. If you want to know who I am please meet me at the mall today after school.  
Love your Secret Admirer  
  
Paige looked at her friends smiling, "I don't think I will be able to hang after school. There is someone that I must meet." Paige carefully put the red roses into her locker and put the note into her folder and headed for her first class. 


	2. The Perfect Idea

After school Paige goes into the girls bathroom to change her clothes. She changes into a blue tank top that shows her stomach and a black skirt. She looks into the mirror smiling with such confidence.  
  
Paige arrives at the mall and sits in the food court looking anxious and always looking herself in the mirror to check her hair and the lip-gloss.  
  
Ten minutes later Paige sees Jt walking towards her, "What are you doing here?" "Here to see you my lovely." "Eww.Don't call me that. Wait a minute, you're the one who gave me the roses right? I should have known." Paige started laughing as she was walking away.  
  
"Wait Paige!" Jt yelled running after her. "Since you're here do you want to get a bite to eat?" "Sure as long as you pay."  
  
Paige stared at Jt shoving his bacon cheeseburger down his throat followed by a medium coke, "I just lost my appetite." Paige said pushing her burger aside. "Do you want some ice cream instead?" "Jt you are very nice but I am not interested in you." Paige picked her purse from the side of her chair and headed home. Jt relaxed in his chair with disappointment.  
  
At school the next day Jt didn't feel any better. Paige and her friends kept on teasing him about eating like a pig and acting like he was born in 50's. "Hey Jt, you and me at the mall today, I'll bring the napkins." Hazel and Spinner stood there laughing at Jt while Paige handed back the roses he gave her, "You can have these back."  
  
All during Mr. Simpson's class Jt looked at the red roses. As soon as the bell rang he threw them away in the trash. From behind Toby came running up to him, "During class you looked a little bummed, so what's up?" "It's Paige, she gave me back the roses I gave her. But we have a lunch date today at the mall. This time She's going to be mine." "Whatever you say man."  
  
Jt was at the mall in the food court carrying a present in his arms looking for Paige. He spotted her with her friends Hazel and Spinner. "Paige, over here!" Jt ran over to Paige and gave her the present. "Jt. Why are you talking to me?" "At school you said to meet you at the mall." "Jt I was just joking, I would not hang out with you. And as for this box of chocolate, I am on a diet."  
  
Once again Jt was hurt but wasn't stopping there. Paige and her friends were walking away, and then Spinner slowly passed Jt, "What a loser." The laughing echoed in Jt's mind. He kept thinking if he was aiming to high when it comes to a girl.  
  
He got home and turned on the TV to carton network and ate the box of chocolate until he stopped feeling sorry for himself. The doorbell rang and Jt turned the TV off and answered it, "Hey Toby." "Jt, I have the perfect idea for Paige to fall in love with you, are you interested?" Jt smiled, "Yes!" 


	3. Idea Put to Action

Toby walked into the house followed in by Emma and Manny, "Emma, Manny, what are you doing in here?" Jt looked from Toby to Emma. Emma moved forward, "If you agree to whatever Toby says, you will need us." Jt had a very confused look on his face. "Jt, just sit down and I (Toby) will explain." Jt walked into the living room and sat down on the couch all ears open.  
  
"Ok, listen up. If you want Paige's attention then first I think that you need to look attractable. So Emma and Manny are going to give you a make over. What do you think?" What Jt didn't notice was that Manny was holding a box that looked like to be a fishing box. "Well, what do you think?" Jt stared at Toby for a second, "Let's get started."  
  
Manny put the fishing box on top of the table and opened it. It had make up and boxes of hair color to change the color of your hair. "Ok Jt by the end of this make over even I might like you." Emma said happily.  
  
Manny took out a hair coloring box and dunked Jt's head into the sink. While Manny was adding color into Jt's hair, Emma went of to the mall to get Jt some new clothes.  
  
An hour passes and Jt opened his eyes to meet his eyes in the mirror's reflection. Jt was totally shocked. He had a bowl cut haircut with orange/ blonde looking highlights. He was wearing black pants and a brown leather jacket to go with his tanned shirt. To top it off he had brown shaded sunglasses. He was a looker.  
  
At school the next day Jt came walking in with Toby at his side. Jt thought to ignore Paige and let her come to him. And Paige did come to him, "Wow Jt. You look actually cute. I'll see you later." Paige winked at Jt as she left to talk to Hazel who was standing by her locker watching the whole thing.  
  
"Toby did you see that, no did you hear that? Paige said that she'd see me later. And she winked at me!" "Yeah Jt, I saw. I'm proud of you. Since you got her attention can you go back to the old Jt?" "What step two of your plan is to now get Paige to ask me on a date. A Real one where I walk her up to her door and give her a good bye kiss. Then maybe I'll be able to meet her parents." Toby took his seat in Mr. Simpson's class getting annoyed that his plan is working.  
  
After class as soon as Jt walked out of class Paige stopped him in the hall, "Jt I was thinking that we could see the new Charles Angels movie after school. Are you in?" "Are you getting paid again?" "Of course not. I wouldn't want to hurt you again." "Sure.ok." Paige walked away with a guilty smile. Jt however just knew that she might be getting paid to go out with him. Well tonight I am going to give a kiss she will always remember, Jt thought to himself as he walked in the cafeteria. 


	4. For Better or for Worse

After school ended Jt waited for Paige by the front door of the school, "Hi Jt, are you ready to go?" "Sure." Jt smiled as he took her hand. He was happy to know that Paige didn't resist.  
  
They walked hand in hand to the mall and got their tickets for the Charles Angels Full Throttle movie. Of course the guy, Jt, paid for the tickets. Jt bought the popcorn and the cokes and they took their seats. The first time they went on a date together he put his hand on Paige's knee; he dare not try that again.  
  
During the movie they were throwing popcorn into each other's mouths. As the movie played on Jt kept thinking that she wasn't getting paid or was she pretending to have a good time.  
  
Now they were at Burger King for their dinner. "That was a really good movie." Jt said starting the conversation. "Yeah, I loved the action scenes. And the part where they danced to the pink panther song." "That part was steamy." "You are such a guy." "Thanks" Jt bought a shake and him and Paige shared it.  
  
Now the moment Jt was waiting for the whole night has come. "That was fun." Jt said getting nervous. "Yeah, your not so bad. Sorry that I've been treating you like trash." "It's ok, I should have known that someone as cool as you wouldn't be interested in some 8th grader like me." "Well, your right." As Jt was leaning in terror struck." "Bye Jt." Jt was puckered up and Paige slammed the door in his face. He opened his eyes to a white door. He sadly walked home because he didn't get the kiss he wanted.  
  
On his way home he saw Dean lean in a give Emma a kiss. He thought that if he did that to Paige she would push him off of her. He decided to talk to Toby for phase three of this brilliant plan of his. Jt ran the rest of his way home.  
  
Jt got home and called Toby, "Toby, I didn't get to kiss her." "Well if you want to, go back to her house and get that kiss. Before it's too late." "Right. I'll tell you how it went at school tomorrow." "Sounds great, tell me the details." "Ok. Bye." "Bye." Jt hung up the phone and ran to Paige's house.  
  
Jt knocked on Paige's door and Spinner opened the door, "What are you doing here?" Jt stared at Spinner scared; "I came to talk to Paige." "Why, what are you going to tell her?" "Well, something that is none of your business." "Is that so, well I'll make it." "Spinner get out of the way." Paige pushed Spinner away front the front door. "Jt, did you forget something?" Jt stepped forward and gave Paige a small kiss. Paige looked at Spinner who was watching then back at Jt, "What was that for?" "Well, since we had such a good time I wanted to end it with a kiss."  
  
Spinner walked forward, "Listen Jt, Paige doesn't like you. You see it was." Paige punched Spinner in the stomach before he could say anymore. "Jt, I'll see you at school." Paige closed the door and Jt felt hurt again. What is wrong with me? Jt thought on the way back to his house. 


	5. Rejection

Jt got to his house and fell right asleep on the couch. His mom woke him up the next day to go to school. Jt took a shower and combed his new hair, but didn't wear any of the new clothes Emma bought.  
  
Jt got to school and saw Toby at his locked looking at a picture of Kendra. "Toby, I kind of didn't get the kiss." "What do you mean you kind of didn't get the kiss?" "I kissed her, but she didn't kiss back." "How come, I thought you guys had a fun time?" "We did, but Spinner was at her house." "Are you scared of Spinner?" "Not really. yes. But see I think Paige does like me but she's just scared about what Spinner would think if he saw her kissing me." "Jt, face it Paige does not like you." "I'll show you. I'll even take a picture of me and Paige totally making out." "Ok, but how about I take the picture." "Deal."  
  
Jt and Toby walked into Mr. Simpson's class and took the seats. Jt started typing to Toby, "How will I get Paige to go on another date with me?" "Just ask her." "That won't work, she has to ask me." "But Paige doesn't like you." "Toby, forget that she doesn't like me. So if Paige likes me how I get her to go on a date with me?" "Ask her while she is in deep conversation with someone, then ask her. I bet you she's say 'whatever.' " "That just might work. I will ask her during lunch." "Perfect."  
  
Mr. Simpson walked in between Jt and Toby and squatted down, "So Jt, you like Paige?" "Yes sir." "Well, please discuss this with the rest of the class since you got Toby hooked to the conversation." "Well, I think this is a personal matter that should not be discussed." "Then I think you two should start paying attention." "Alright Mr. Simpson." Mr. Simpson stood up and continued to walk around and begin his instructions again.  
  
The bell rang and Jt walked over to Emma, "Emma, you are looking just so beautiful." "What do you want Jt?" "Well, some style tips and extra money." "Ok, I'll meet you at your house after school." "But I have a date after school." "You do? With who?" "Paige." "Ok, her is a copy of YM. Read it and learn." Emma handed Jt a copy and walked to lunch with Manny.  
  
AT LUNCH  
  
Jt took his seat beside Kendra and Toby, "Toby this magazine is amazing. It has quizzes, tips, and clothes advice." Jt slowly flipped through the pages. Toby looked strangely at some of the things Jt was reading, "I think that you need to talk to Paige now. Your half way done with it so now it's time to make your move." "Jt looked at Toby then to Paige who was in deep conversation. At least Spinner is not with her. Jt  
  
Jt stood up and walked to Paige who ignored him. "So Paige, we or at least I had a great time yesterday. Since I had a blast I was hoping that maybe today you can make my dreams come true." Paige turned to Jt as he finished asking her out, "Jt, lovely little Jt. That sounds like so much fun. I can't go. It's not you, it's me." Paige and Hazel got up and walked away laughing.  
  
Jt walked back to his seat with Toby and Kendra, "She rejected me." Toby stared at Jt, "But she walked talking while you asked her." "Looks like she can talk and listen at the same time." "I should have known, she's a girl." Kendra looked at Toby surprised, "What does that mean?" "What does what mean?" Toby questioned Kendra." "The fact that she's a girl does not mean anything." "Kendra calm down." "I'll see you later Toby." Kendra threw her lunch away and walked off. Toby watched her disappear down the hallway, "I blew." "What are you talking about, I blew it with Paige." "Well, Paige isn't your girlfriend." "Yet." Jt put on an evil smile and continued his lunch with Toby. 


	6. To Fight Back

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! LiL SnoopY  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Now the day was over and Jt headed home. A soft hand brushed on Jt's shoulder. Jt turned around and saw Paige taking off her sunglasses, "Hi." Jt's frowned face turned into a wide smile, "Well, well, well. Look what came out of the box." "Ha ha. I." "You what? Do you want to go out with me?" "I just remembered something that happened not to long ago. I never got to thank you. So thank you." "What are you thanking me for? I haven't done much." "When I was. when I was raped, you were the only one who did something. Everyone else just told me it was going to be ok. But Jt, you did something. You had courage to go off and fight him even though you had no chance in winning." "Paige, you know that." "I know. So there, I said what I said." Paige put her sunglasses back on and caught up with Hazel who was sitting on a bench waiting for her.  
  
Jt ran up to Paige and Hazel, "Paige, do you." "Jt, stop asking me that. You already know what your answer is going to be. Just forget it." "What if I asked you when you weren't around your friends, then would you say yes?" Jt started to understand Paige. He started boiling inside. "Jt. Leave it alone." "I can't, your ashamed that you like me." "I don't like you." "Then why did you go on a second date with me? You didn't even get paid for it." Hazel stopped Paige before she could say something, "Paige, you never told me you went on a second date with him." Paige rolled her eyes as she looked at Hazel, "Spinner was the only one who knew. So get over it." Paige turned her attention to Jt, "And as for you." Paige started yelling at Jt, "I want you to leave me alone. I only came to talk to you to say thank you. You know, why did I even bother, your just a little 8th grader who needs to give a life and stop going after things and people that is to good for him. I want you out of my life and my memory. If you ever come near even talk or me to me, you will wish you didn't. I hate you. Just leave me alone and face the fact that I don't like you." Paige grabbed Hazel's wrist and quickly walked away in another direction.  
  
Jt stood there still trying to take in what Paige had said to her. Jt looked up into the gray clouds as it started to rain. It was raining hard while Jt stood in the middle of the road. "Hi there. If it isn't the little mascot. Nice to see you again." Jt heard that voice before. He was scared to turn around and face the creep. "Leave me alone." "We never finished what we started." "Well I can't right now. I have things to attend to right now." "Are you afraid little man? You weren't afraid when there was a crowd. Now it's just the two of us." Jt turned around and met a pair of dark brown eyes glaring at him, "What do you want?" "You know what I want." The figure stepped forward to Jt. Jt started to panic and wishing he wasn't there.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I finally updated!! Chapter 7 will be posted soon so continue to read!! Thankx!! OXoXoX LiL SnoopY 


	7. Dean

The next day at school Emma took her seat in Mr. Simpson's class. Emma sat in between Toby and Manny. Emma turned to Toby as soon as the bell rang, "Where's Jt?" "Haven't you heard? Jt was found lying on the road yesterday while it was raining." "Oh my gosh! What happened to him?" "Doctors said he was brutally beat up. No one knows who did it. Jt could barely talk." "Is he going to be ok?" Mr. Simpson walked to them, "No talking you two." Mr. Simpson raised is voice so that everyone was able to hear him, "As you may have heard, Jt Yorke is in the hospital. He is critically injured and will not be coming to school for weeks. He is not in a very good condition right now so let's just hope for the best for him and his family right now." Emma looked at Liberty. She was looking at Mr. Simpson like she was about to cry since she likes Jt.  
  
That day at Lunch Emma sat with Toby and Manny, "So Toby, tell me everything you know." "Well, the doctors said he would make a full recovery. But Jt isn't in the stage of talking." "Who could have done this?" Emma looked at Manny, "What's wrong Manny? Who seem sad? This hasn't effected you. has it?" Manny lifted her head up, "Emma, what I'm going through is personal. I better go." Manny threw her lunch away and walked to the washroom.  
  
Emma looked at Toby, "What has been going on?"  
  
Jt slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in the hospital surrounded by balloons and cards that say get well. The door opened, to Jt's hate, it was Paige. Paige sat down by the bedside, "Jt, I know you can't talk. So I want you to listen. I'm sorry." Paige started crying, "I didn't mean to get you involved." Jt looked at Paige trying to get words out of his mouth, "Paige.i. it.." "Jt, no, it's my fault your like this. I found out that his rich, lawyer uncle, bailed Dean out of prison. I can't imagine why he did this to you."  
  
A doctor walked into the room, "Miss, you're not allowed to be in here, only family members allowed." Paige looked at Jt, "Ok, but can I at least tell him something important? Please it won't take long. I promise you won't get in trouble. Please." The doctor looked at Paige to Jt and back at Paige, "Please make it fast. I don't want his parents to see you though." "Ok." The doctor stepped out the door and Paige turned to Jt. "When you get better, do you think you ant to, maybe hang out with me? For real." Paige stared at Jt shake his head no. "Please Jt." Jt continued to shake his head no. The door swung open and the doctor came back in, "You must leave, Mr. Yorke's parents are here." The doctor led Paige out of the room and away from Jt's sight.  
  
Paige sat down in the waiting room waiting for Jt's parents to come out. After a matter of minutes they did. Paige stood up and confronted them, "I know who did it." Mrs. Yorke gave out a gasp and quickly sat down. Paige sat next to her, "His name his Dean. He raped me and I told Jt. So during a basketball game Jt tried to fight him." "Why are you telling me this?" "I think you should know. I want Jt's friendship, and I have a plan." "Ok, continued." Paige took a deep breath, "Well, he went to court and was sentenced to jail for only 6 months. But he was freed 5 months soon. He wanted his revenge that Jt tried to fight him. So knowing who it is and Jt as the evidence, I think we can put him back to jail." "Will it work? I mean who else have you told that would get their life in danger?" Mrs. Yorke started to raise her voice so that she could be heard throughout the whole room. Paige stood up also, "I didn't tell anyone else, but my friend Spinner." Paige ran out of the hospital to Spinner's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok, review please, and get ready for chapter eight!! WOOO!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	8. Tables Turned

Paige slowly walked up the steps of the house. Paige looked at the door and knocked on it. Spinner opened the door, "Paige, what are you doing here?" "Spinner I'm so glad you're ok." Paige stepped up and gave Spinner a hug. "Paige, I'm fine. Why you ask?" "No reason. I guess I'll see you at school." "Sure." Spinner closed the closed smiling at Paige.  
  
Paige turned around and saw Dean. Dean moved closer to Paige. Paige stared into Dean's deep and dark eyes.  
  
*Paige's Thought's* Dean pushed Paige down. Paige getting worried, "Dean stop. Leave me alone. Stop!" Dean takes a condom out of his pocket. Paige's mouth opens in shock. "Dean stop! Get off of me!"  
  
Paige shook her head. Dean was standing in front of her, "Dean, why are you here?" "To settle something with your friend." "I think you should leave. You're supposed to be in jail." "Didn't you hear, I was bailed out due to my uncle?" "Of course I heard. I heard it from Jt. You know him." "Oh, the little baby. He was so scared." Paige started walking up to Dean in anger. "Scared? Why are you laughing? Do you think hurting someone is funny?" "Yea I do. I guess I wouldn't mind hurting a little girl." Paige stared at him, "Go ahead. I'm all yours." Dean smiled at Paige; "I'm out of here until next time." Paige rolled her eyes and went back to the hospital to visit Jt.  
  
Paige was now in the hospital standing by the door of Jt's room with her arms folded. Jt's parents walked out, "Paige, your back. What happened?" "I ran into Dean at spinner's. Luckily Spinner didn't get hurt." "So, about court." "We're going to do this. And before some of Jt's wounds heal." "I want you to be his lawyer." "But I'm not a lawyer." "I know, but you have been through this. This Dean guy hurt you and now he has hurt your friend. I want you to do this. Do it for Jt." "Ok, but can." "Don't worry, I'm paying you." "Then I'll do it." Jt's mother gave Paige a hug, "You're such a kind young lady." Paige smiled as Jt's mother went to the bathroom.  
  
Paige walked in the room to see Jt. Paige put her hand on Jt's hand, which had the cords stuff on it. Jt opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Paige rubber her thumb on Jt's hand, "I'm taking Dean back to court you know. God I hate him." "Paige why are you here?" "To see you, duh." Jt moved his hand so that Paige's hand wasn't on top of his. Paige looked shocked at Jt, "I thought you liked me." "I don't anymore. It feels like being associated with you, I put myself in danger. I think by not being your friend, I'll be extremely happy now. So please go and go show everyone your attitude. Just leave me out of it." "No matter what you say, I'm still going to help you." Paige walked out of the door as Jt's mother walked into the room. She looked at Jt, "What was that about?" Jt shrugged his shoulders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, I know this chapter was short, sue me. Review please. oXoXoX LiL SnoopY 


	9. Court Session

It was a week later. Paige entered the courtroom, all eyes on her. Jt was sitting at a desk with bandages all over. Jt's parents sitting in the crowd along with others. Paige turned her attention to Dean who was sitting at a desk across from Jt's.  
  
The judge stood up, may I have Jt Yorke please step forward and sit." Jt stood from his seat and walked over to a seat by the judge. A policeman walked forward with a bible, "Do you, Jt Yorke promise to speak the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" Jt set his right hand on the bible, "I do." The policeman walked off to the side with the bible in hand. The judge slowly sat down, "Mr. Lopez you may start." Mr. Lopez was Dean's lawyer.  
  
Mr. Lopez walked over in front of Jt, "Mr. Yorke, did you not get in a fight with Dean during a basketball game?" "Yes." "Was Dean physically hurting you?" "No. I." "Then why did think you had to attack him." Paige stood up in rage; "We discussed this a while back. The issue is why did Dean physically hurt Jt Yorke after getting released from prison." The judge stood up, "Ms. Michalchuk, please sit down. You will have your turn to question." Paige sat down glaring at Mr. Lopez.  
  
Five minutes later, Jt took his seat at the Desk and Dean took his seat beside the judge. Once again the policeman walked over to Dean with the bible, "Do you Dean Roberts promise to speak the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" Dean had his right hand on the bible, "I do."  
  
Paige walked to Dean, "I have one question, why did you brutally beat up Jt Yorke? Did you think it was fun to do this? You promised to speak the truth." Dean started to sweat not wanting to stay in jail for a period of a time, "I did think it was fun." "Why did you do it?" "Because I was embarrassed that a little mascot like him was fighting me and actually almost won. I wasn't going to end it like that." Piage looked from Mr. Lopez to the judge.  
  
The judge stood up, "I hear by sentence Dean Roberts up to 2 years in prison, for the almost life lost of Jt Yorke, and to finish his term for the raping of Paige Michalchuk." The judge knocked twice, "Case closed." Paige smiled and ran over to Jt, "Aren't you dazzled with excitement?" Jt wasn't smiling, "Thanks Paige." Jt walked over to his parents ready to go home. Paige's excitement decreased as the courtroom got emptier and emptier.  
  
Out of nowhere Ashley came into sight, "That was a very nice thing you did for Jt." "What do you know Ashley?" "I know that you like Jt. And that's ok. I think it's great you've changed." "What do you talking about?" "I mean, you're a nice person and me being somewhat like an older sister to Toby has been great. Now that you like Jt, he's all you care about. The Paige that I knew would never have done this if Dean didn't rape you." "Don't remind me, it was hard enough facing him in court and having to put him back in jail. Do you know what's going to happen after his two years are up? He's just going to do it again until maybe someone's dead." "Paige, don't think like that." "Ashley, leave it alone, we're not friends so go." Ashley slowly walked out of sight.  
  
The janitor walked into the courtroom and turned the lights off. Paige left a minute later, tears filling her eyes. After all this I did for Jt, why doesn't he care about me?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thank you Ice Princess, I didn't know what Dean's last name was. I only changed the last name. Nothing new! Please Review!! 


	10. Cannot Accept

At school a week later Paige saw Jt at his locker, "Hey Jt, catching up on the load you missed?" Jt put his magazine down, "Oh lovely Paige, such an honor that you finally talk to me. Now if you excuse me, I have to soak my head in the toilet." Paige's mouth dropped in disappointment, "Jt, what's wrong with you?!?" "Do you want to know what's wrong? Paige, I don't like you. You had your chance and you ripped my heart into a million pieces when you yelled at me the day Dean almost killed me! I don't want you to replay anything that happened between us. I want us to be friends and only friends, no matter how sexy I think you are." "So, friends?" "Yes, friends." Paige grabbed Jt's shoulders and started kissing him.  
  
Not even 2 seconds into the kiss, Spinner pushed Jt away from Paige, "Leave her alone loser." Jt stood up off the floor, "Just to let you know, she came on to me." "Is that so. Well the Paige that I know would never be interested in a little." Paige pushed Spinner, "What was that for?" "I thought." "No Spinner! You don't think! You're so stupid! AHHH!! Paige walked away holding head, full of stress.  
  
Spinner chased after her, "Paige! Paige what's going on?" "What are talking about?" "You and Jt. Did you kiss Jt?" "Spinner, what does it mean to you?"  
  
"Hey Paige, hey Spinner!" Teri walked up to them with a big smile on her face, "You guys won't believe what's new!" Paige kept her eyes on Spinner, "What's the new Tare?" "Well I saw Ashley and Jimmy kissing, so it means one thing. They are back together. I always thought they made the best couple." "I don't care what Ashley and Jimmy do with their pathetic love life." "So you won't care that Jt has a thing for Ashley?" Paige's eyes flew away from Spinner to Teri's, "You mean Jt likes his best friends sister?" "Toby is not Ashley's brother." "Whatever. Tare, don't say it's true! Jt's suppose to be mine. I hate Ashley."  
  
Paige made her way to Ashley who was with Jimmy, "Who do you think you are?" Ashley turned away from Jimmy to Paige, "What are talking about, and I'm busy right now." "What is this I hear about you and Jt?" Jimmy's eyes widened, "You and Jt?" Ashley's mouth dropped, "I am not with Jt. Jimmy you believe Paige?" "I guess not." "Paige, Jt is all yours. I don't want anything to do with him. Now leave because you were not invited in this conversation." "Trust me, I didn't want to be part of it."  
  
Paige walked to the gym and saw Sean, "So what's up with you?" "Oh, umm. Nothing." "I'm leaving, don't worry." Paige got up having a disgusted look on her face. Toby ran to Paige, "I hear you and Jt are Degrassi's new couple." "I wish, Jt is such a dork. He won't give the time of day." "You seem unlike yourself." "I've been like that a lot lately, you know ever since Dean. I bet Jt told you about it?" "Yeah, but what I'm talking about is the Paige I, well Ashley knew would never like Jt. Now he's all you think about and he's all you want." "Toby, just because you and Kendra a small thing doesn't mean you are now an expert on relationships. I don't even know why I'm talking to you." Paige walked back to Sean.  
  
Sean looked at Paige worried, "Are you, um ok?" "Are you and Emma cool? I mean in your relationship?" "Sure, Emma's great." "What do I do when the person I really like totally hates me? Haven't you and Emma gone through that?" "Yeah, I accidentally pushed her over when me and Jimmy were fighting. She didn't talk to me for a long time." "Sean what am I going to do?" "Talk, having conversation is important." "Thanks." Paige gave Sean a hug and got up to look for Jt.  
  
Paige found Jt again back at his locker, "Jt, I know you don't want to talk to me so please just listen." "Paige, I like you." "So why do you cat like you're so ma at me?" "Paige, forget it." "I can't!" "Why not?!?" "Because I love you so much, and I want you!" Everyone in the hall turned to Paige and Jt laughing and shocked. Jt gulped spit down his throat, "Paige don't let the whole world know how you feel." "I want them to know, I'm tired of hiding how I feel." "Paige, I thought we were going to be friends?" "Sorry, I'm just use to getting what I want." "I need to go. And we are no more then friends." "Whatever bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope that ya liked it!! PLZ REVIEW!! There's going to be only one more chapter after this one!! 


End file.
